harmony_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartacist Harmony
Spartacist Harmony Founding The Spartacist Party of Harmony, or Spartans for short was created in Captain's Pub, in the lower levels of the city in Residence Deck C on July 4th, 1975. The organization was founded on the belief that the leader and founder of Harmony, Daysan Harm had overstretched his power and was now oppressing the citizens of the city. This was seen, in the eyes of the Spartans through increased contraband searches, and came to a head after the April Rising, in which lower class citizens fought against Harmony Security. Belief System The political beliefs of the Spartans were, according to them the original intentions of Daysan Harm and Joseph Boyd when they founded the city officially in 1966. The party called for total and absolute freedom from any form of governmental intervention, a policy that many of Harmony's citizens were not fond of. Regardless of public opinion, the Spartans had the support of many of Harmony's lower class, and used them to gain traction. Gaining Ground After its founding in 1975, the party was a grass-roots campaign to bring awareness to the tyranny of Harmony's Council and it's effects on the lower class. The party ended up winning the election for Representative of Residence Deck C, and gained a wider audience through televised Council meetings. The Problem with Leadership One of the great early issues facing the Spartans was the matter of who should represent them. The two founders of the party, Joseph Boyd and Carl Harm could not be seen openly supporting the party, thus the two created a pseudonym... Allen Van-Dwight, a blue collar worker with a thick southern accent who only appears for radio messages, when in reality it was one of the two men in character. Public representation for the party varied from year to year, with different physical members sitting on the Council, all of them on the behalf of Van-Dwight. The Van-Dwight Phenomenon Something that Boyd and Harm did not expect when creating Van-Dwight is the image that would be created of him. Almost from the beginning, Van-Dwight was perceived as the savoir of the common man, who would rescue the Average Joe of Harmony and bring him to salvation. Popularity The Spartan movement ended up taking off at a rapid pace amid the lower classes of Harmony, who voted for Spartacist candidates in local elections, all the way to deciding Council seats. By 1979 the Spartacists had a near majority within Harmony's Council. sporting leather jackets, a symbol of freedom that Daysan Harm publicly stated his distaste for in the late 1960's. By the 1979 arrests, there were hundreds of outspoken Spartans, and the party came to be associated with the pre-war counterculture of the surface. ]] As of November, 1979, Daysan Harm personally viewed the Spartans as a legitimate threat to the Harmony he had created, and confided in his closest friend Joseph Boyd, who, unbeknownst to Harm was the founder of the very party he feared. Boyd advised Harm to arrest the senior leadership of the Spartans, cancel all future elections and attempt to apprehend Allen Van-Dwight at all costs. The Harmony Civil War Christmas Arrests On Christmas Day, 1979 Harmony Security raided Captain's Pub, now the Spartan headquarters, and other locations and arrested all upper level members of the party. This act sent shock waves throughout the movement, and prompted a fiery speech from Allen Van-Dwight. by Harmony Security. This is one of dozens of arrests on Christmas Day targeting Spartans.]] "They came for me, children! They came to kill me and silence the voice of the people! Fellow Spartans, we cannot allow this transgression, this act of oppression to stand! Hold fast, and be ready for war." A Dec. 25th radio address from Allen Van-Dwight Harm, enraged that Van-Dwight had not been captured reportedly downed half a bottle of vintage scotch and began raving Boyd that the man doesn't even exist. Boyd directly urged Harm to publicly apologize for his actions, and relinquish his command of Harmony to a neutral party as a gesture of good faith. "Relinquish?! Relinquish to whom? We have the Spartans, myself and those communist fuckwads... and I'll be damned if communists control our Harmony!" Daysan Harm in a private discussion with Joseph Boyd / Joseph Boyd's personal journal / December 26th, 1979 Direct Link to the New Years Bombings On New Year's Eve, at exactly 11:59 PM, a bomb was detonated in the lobby of the Tranquility Club, an upscale nightclub in the upper level of Residence Block A, killing 15 people and injuring 40. Within half-an-hour of the attack, the Spartacist Party claimed responsibility, and declared war on Harmony's government and Daysan Harm. Aftermath of the Civil War The four year long Harmony Civil War came to an end on July 4th, 1984, when the last of the loyalists surrendered to the Spartans. In reality, the Spartans had controlled the city for the past year, as Harm himself had died in October of 1983. After Harm's execution by Spartan troops, Joseph Boyd declared himself ruler of Harmony, and revealed to the battered populous that he, and he alone was Allen Van-Dwight. This outraged Carl Harm who attempted to reveal the truth, that he and Boyd acted together but was swiftly arrested for subversive behavior and, according to the Harmony Post had hanged himself in his cell. Now, ruling on his own, Boyd was free to control Harmony as he pleased. Harmony Under Spartan Rule Under Spartan control, things in Harmony for the most part did not change. The only true change came in the form of what emblem was on the flag of the city. Things for the lower class, who formed the bulk of the Spartan military gained little from the war they fought, and tensions were high. Assassination of Joseph Boyd On November 18th, 1985, a lone gunman snuck into the Harmony Council Building and made his way into Joseph Boyd's office. The man proceeded to shoot Boyd 12 times in the chest before committing suicide. The assassination was used as leverage by a splinter group within the Spartans, with them stating that Boyd was just another Harm and that Carl Harm, the true Allen Van-Dwight was killed by him so he could consolidate power. This launched a schism within the party and infighting has been occurring over what remains of Harmony ever since.